Discoveries
by Yksin
Summary: Sequel to Caught In The Middle. After the defeat of the Lahi, Luzzina Kaepa sides with the Jedi. Curious to learn more about her past, her and Ahsoka Tano embark on a journey to find answers that Luzzina is dying to find out. Rated T just in case. OCs
1. Trusting

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY for the long wait. High school has been long and time consuming, so I haven't had any chance to open NeoOffice and start typing. Finally, I have time! So, here's the first chapter of "Discoveries". Note: You MUST have read "Caught In The Middle" to be able to understand this story. Again, I am very sorry for the long wait. -Yksin**

"_Give it to me child," the Son commanded. _

_Ahsoka watched as her dark self handed to dagger to him. She tried to run over and stop herself, but her feet were frozen to the ground. She saw the look of desperation on her Master's face. It scared her. Ahsoka knew this was a dream, but she couldn't wake up. _

_She turned to look a herself. The Son was finished examining the dagger. _

"_Thank you," he said coldly. "Your usefulness has come to an end."_

_He tapped the dream Ahsoka on the forehead. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. The real Ahsoka gasped. Tears started to form in her eyes. Ahsoka didn't want to watch this, but she had to. Anakin roared and jumped forward, but he was forced back. She couldn't take it. Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs._

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed. She was sweating like crazy and was hyperventilating. She was a complete mess and her pyjamas were ripped. Ahsoka slowly got out of bed. This had been her third nightmare that week. They consisted of flashbacks from when she was under the Son's spell. In every dream, Ahsoka had been standing on the sidelines. It scared her to death, and the only person who knew about her dreams was Luzzina Kaepa. Luzzina had tried to comfort Ahsoka, but nothing worked.

Ahsoka walked over to her dresser and pulled out her Jedi clothes. She tore off the ripped pyjamas, grabbed her clothes, and walked into her small washroom. Ahsoka turned on the shower and cleaned herself in cold water. The water washed all the sweat away, and made her skin feel nice and fresh. Several minutes later, Ahsoka turned off the shower and dressed herself in her Jedi clothes. After she finished dressing, she grabbed her lightsabers off of the dresser and carefully clipped them to her belt. She was just about to leave, when someone started thumping on the door. Ahsoka jumped in surprise.

"Can I come in?" Luzzina's voice called.

Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Come in!"

Luzzina opened the door and strolled in. She had decided to ditch the black Lahi jumpsuit and dress in something more casual. Luzzina was now wearing a pale grey jumpsuit with black gloves, black boots, and a black criss cross belt like Ahsoka's. The jumpsuit had straps like a tank top, but it also had another set of straps that went diagonal on her shoulders. Luzzina still had her Lahi lightsabers attached to her belt.

Luzzina walked towards me and brushed her hair out of her face. "How was your sleep Ahsoka?"

"Not bad," Ahsoka lied. Luzzina narrowed her eyes.

"Another nightmare?" she questioned.

Ahsoka walked towards the door. "Yeah," she replied truthfully.

She opened the door and left the room. "Why can't she ever leave me alone," Ahsoka muttered.

Soon enough, there were footprints behind her. Ahsoka ignored them and entered the Jedi hangar bay. It was a large, grey panelled room with several voiceless. Ahsoka's Master, Anakin Skywalker, stood by a shuttle watching several droids load it up with supplies. Anakin noticed Ahsoka and smiled slightly.

"Hey Snips," he said with his usual grin.

"Hey Master," Ahsoka said with a yawn.

She walked over to the shuttle and and looked up at her master.

"Is the shuttle finished yet?" she asked, glancing at the large shuttle.

Anakin nodded his head. "Yeah, the final supplies are being loaded."

The Jedi Council had decided that Luzzina and Ahsoka would travel to Mortis, or what was left of it, to try and find out more about Luzzina's past. They had been preparing for weeks.

Ahsoka forced a smile, but it faded quickly as she sensed Luzzina's presence behind her. She turned around slowly, and saw Luzzina walking up behind her. Her cheerful smile was gone, but there was still a small smile on her face. She was good at covering up her mood.

"I shall assist the droids in loading the supplies," Luzzina said coolly, and she walked into the shuttle.

Anakin turned to face Ahsoka, his expression dark. Ahsoka blinked a couple times in surprise.  
>"Come with me Ahsoka," he said quietly.<p>

Ahsoka followed him as he walked into a large supply closet. He sat down on a crate and motioned Ahsoka to do the same. She sat down cautiously.

"Do you trust Luzzina Kaepa?" he shot at her suddenly.

Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Yes Master. I trust her with my life."

Anakin frowned slightly and rubbed his eyes.

"You have to be careful around her Ahsoka," he warned. "I know she's a good person, but her power isn't."

Ahsoka stood up and crossed her arms. Anakin looked up at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't trust her because of her power?" she said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Anakin stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka relaxed a bit, but she was still scandalized.

"Kind of," he replied. "We don't know what she's capable of Ahsoka. If she got angry, or you provoked her, who knows how she will react."

Ahsoka backed up and pondered her Master's explanation. She'd known Luzzina for only a couple of weeks, but it had felt like years. She trusted her, but maybe her Master was right. Ahsoka took a deep breath and faced her Master.

"I still trust her Master," she stated. "But I will be careful. I promise."

Anakin smiled and started to head out of the storage closet. He opened the door and Ahsoka followed him back over to the shuttle. Luzzina was leaning against the shuttle, but as soon as she saw us, she straightened up. Anakin approached her.

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes Master Jedi," she replied clearly. "We're ready to leave."

Luzzina glanced in Ahsoka's direction, and then quickly boarded the ship. Ahsoka was about to follow her, when Anakin stopped her.

"Be careful Snips."

**Review Please! Thank you! -Yksin**


	2. Control

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait again. School has been very busy and very stressful, so I can't sit down and type after school. My only free nights of peace are Friday night and Saturday night. I may only be posting a chapter every week or two. Sorry about all this. -Yksin**

"_Ahsoka!...Ahsoka!" Anakin's voice called._

_Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw herself standing beside her Master. They were in a gloomy courtyard on Mortis. The sky was a deep black, and the air was frigid. Ahsoka shivered slightly at the cold temperature. She turned her head sideways and took a deep breath. In the middle of the courtyard, a dream Ahsoka sat cross-legged. Her skin was dark with veins bulging out. Ahsoka had seen this dream before several times. _

"_It's me, you're safe now, let's go," Anakin said, glancing around the courtyard as though he was looking for a surprise attack._

_The dream Ahsoka breathed in and out slowly. She didn't move, and her eyes remained shut._

"_Are you, proud, of me Master?" she asked in a sweet curious voice. _

_The real Ahsoka clenched her teeth together, trying to hold her emotions back. _

"_What?" Anakin asked in surprise. He blinked and glanced behind him. "Um.. Of course Snips, of course I'm proud of you, now let's get out of here."_

_Ahsoka was confused by his answer. He sounded unsure of himself. Was he really proud of her?_

_The dream Ahsoka's yellow eyes snapped open. "He's right, right about everything. You must join him." She stood up and faced Anakin. She leaned over to her left and held her hands together in front of her._

"_He's only doing what's best for the universe," she said sweetly._

_Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked in a quiet voice._

_The dream Ahsoka rolled her head. "Always with the criticism Master," she said in an annoyed voice. She turned to her left and started to walk. "Never really believing in me, trusting me. Well, I don't need you anymore." _

_The real Ahsoka was trying her hardest not to cry. How could she have done this, and why didn't she remember?_

_Anakin stepped forward._

"_Ahsoka, Ahsoka listen to me. He's done something to you, snap out of it! This isn't you Ahsoka!" _

"_Isn't it" the dream Ahsoka snapped. "I feel more like myself than I ever have!" _

_She stretched her arms backward and lowered them back down to her side._

"_He asked me to give you a message," she said in a dark voice. "He said, if you don't join him, he will kill me!" Ahsoka giggled slightly._

_The real Ahsoka was in shock. This was scaring her._

"_I won't let him," Anakin said firmly._

"_Then you will be forced to kill me!" She said with her voice raised. She grabbed her lightsaber off of her belt and activated it. The green glow lit up the courtyard, making it even more eerie than it already was._

_Anakin's eyes widened in shock. The dream Ahsoka waved her lightsaber and jumped straight at him._

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open. She was breathing hard and her body was covered in sweat. She rolled over onto her side so she faced the inside of the shuttle. The back of the shuttle was loaded with all types of survival gear and supplies. Master Skywalker had insisted on this, and Ahsoka dared not to argue with him. She didn't want to cause any trouble like she had in the past.

Ahsoka slowly sat up and started taking deep breaths. Goose bumps covered her body and she shivered like she did in her nightmare. A fresh tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it off her face with her arm. Ahsoka blinked a couple of times and she came back into focus. She stood up and walked into the small cockpit.

Luzzina piloted the ship carefully, her face held no emotion whatsoever. She noticed Ahsoka and turned on the auto pilot. She turned her chair towards her and smiled slightly.

"How was your sleep?" she asked calmly.

Ahsoka sighed and sat down in the cold hard co-pilot's seat. "Not good," she admitted.

Luzzina nodded her head slowly. She brushed her thick black hair behind her ears.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Bad."

Ahsoka cleared her throat and then focussed on Luzzina. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was a very pale white.

"Luzzina, are you feeling ill?" Ahsoka said, her eyes narrowing.

Luzzina lowered her head and stared at the grey metal flooring. She sighed and looked back up at Ahsoka.

"I've been having some issues," she said quietly.

"What kind of issues?" Ahsoka pressed.

Luzzina extended her arm with her palm up. Her hand turned white and a small ball of energy appeared. It glowed and shimmered like a crystal in sunlight.

"I have had a strange needing for my power," she explained quietly. "I want to use it, but I can't. It's wrong to use it."

She closed her hand and the energy disappeared.

"What if I am tempted towards the dark side?" she whispered. "I don't think I could resist the temptation. I would become a weapon of destruction."

Ahsoka leaned forward on her seat and gripped Luzzina's shoulder.

"You aren't a weapon Luzzina," she said firmly. "You are a person. You won't turn, there is too much light in you."

Luzzina smiled slightly. The navi-computer started to beep and Ahsoka sat up in her seat and looked at the controls.

"We've arrived at the co-ordinates," Ahsoka stated. She glanced at Luzzina, who was taking the ship off of auto-pilot.

Luzzina pressed several buttons and pulled the wheel back, stopping the shuttle almost immediately. Ahsoka glanced out the window at the open space.

"Now what?" she asked.

Luzzina shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"We wait."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Anakin sat on a soft cushioned couch on Senator Amidala's porch. He gazed out into the beautiful sunset over the tall buildings of Coruscant. As the sun set, Anakin grew more worried about his Padawan. He wished that he had gone with her, but he had a very important mission that he had to attend to with Obi Wan.

Padme walked out onto the large porch. She was dressed in a simple gold dress that went down to her ankles. Her hair was pinned up into a tight bun and she wore a long silver necklace. Padme sat down beside Anakin and stroked his shoulder.

"You wanted to see me Ani?" she said softly.

Anakin smiled slightly and he took Padme's free hand.

"It's my Padawan," he stated simply. Padme's face remained soft and comforting.

"I heard about her and Luzzina Kaepa," she recalled. "Is there something wrong about this mission of theirs?"

Anakin took a deep breath and let go of Padme's hand.

"I don't trust Luzzina," he said in a slow voice.

"Why?" Padme asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Anakin stood up and walked to the edge of the porch. The sun had set, leaving the sky a deep blue.

Padme followed Anakin and pulled him into a gentle hug. Anakin closed his eyes and held Padme closer against him.

"It's her power," he whispered into her ear. "I'm afraid that she may lose control."

Padme stepped back and Anakin let go. She reached her hand out and stroked his cheek.

"Ahsoka's a smart girl," she assured him. "If she encounters any danger, she'll know what to do."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luzzina twiddled her thumbs as she stared into space. They had arrived at the right place, but nothing was happening. Ahsoka was in the back resting again, so Luzzina was alone in the cockpit.

She glanced into the back room where Ahsoka was resting and then she opened her palm. The bright white ball of energy rotated around her palm. She shrunk the energy, and then enlarged it. Luzzina smiled as she played with her power.

"_Luzzina!"_

Luzzina yelped and quickly closed her hand. She jumped out of her seat and reached for her lightsabers.

"Who's there?" she whispered.

"_Use your power Luzzina. You must reach me!"_

Luzzina let go of her lightsabers. She scanned the cockpit, but nobody was with her.

"_Please," the voice urged. "Do it!"_

She blinked. "Who are you? Why do you want me to reach you?"

"_You know why Luzzina. Open a portal in space. You will know how to when you try."_

"Wait!" she whispered.

There was no reply. Luzzina sighed and stared back into space. Curious thoughts ran through her head. Who was speaking to her? What would happen if she listened to the voice?

Luzzina cleared her throat and raised both of her hands and pointed them at the window. She focused her energy in the space right outside the shuttle. Her hands started to glow like they normally did, but she was using much more energy. A violet light appeared in space, and slowly grew larger. Luzzina started to grow tired. She collapsed to her knees, but still focussed her energy into space.

"Luzzina!"

Ahsoka ran forward and grabbed Luzzina's shoulders, trying to stop her.

"Leave me be," Luzzina hissed at her. She stood up and continued to create a portal. Ahsoka took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Stop it Luzzina," she said in a serious tone of voice. "Stop whatever you are doing."

Luzzina ignored Ahsoka. The violet light had grown in size, but it still wasn't large enough to fit the shuttle inside of it.

Ahsoka activated her shotto. "I won't ask you again Luzzina."

This time, Luzzina turned her head and frowned. She called onto the force and pushed it outwards, throwing Ahsoka in the wall of the shuttle. Ahsoka yelped in surprise, and collapsed onto the ground.

Luzzina gritted her teeth and released the rest of her energy. Her hands returned to normal and the violet light finished growing. Luzzina sat down in the pilot's seat and grabbed the wheel. She piloted the ship into the light and held her breath as the ship teleported to who knows where.

**A/N: Everyone has been using Ahsoka's experience in Mortis as a part of their stories. I want to let you guys know that I am not copying anybody. Just wanted to clarify that. Thanks for all of your patience. Please review and tell me how I did and what I need to improve on. Thank you.**

**-Yksin **


	3. Fate

**A/N: I am really sorry for the long wait between chapters. I can't seem to just sit down at my computer and type my ideas down. I'm trying to update at least every week or two. Thank you so much for your patience. I haven't given up on this story. -Yksin**

The smell of smoke filled Ahsoka's lungs. She coughed and opened her eyes to see a very damaged shuttle. Ahsoka sat up slowly and looked around. There were black trees surrounding the area. The grass she was lying on was a yellowish green colour, and the sky was that like a sunset. The shuttle had made a small crater in the ground where it had crashed. Grey smoke rose from the shuttle.

Ahsoka stood up and stretched. Her body was sore from the crash. Once she was fully awake, she realized that she had to find Luzzina. She jogged over to the smoking shuttle and scanned the area.

"Luzzina!" she called. There was no reply.

Ahsoka went to the back of the shuttle and found the ramp was already extended.

"Luzzina!" she called again. There was still no reply.

She ran into the shuttle. The survival supplies were still in tact, but the shuttle wasn't. The air was thick with smoke. Ahsoka coughed and spluttered, but didn't leave. She had to find Luzzina.

"Ah...Ahsoka!" Luzzina croaked from the pilot's seat.

Ahsoka ran to the front of the ship and found Luzzina collapsed on the seat. Her eyes were red and her skin was as white a snow.

"I'm going to get you out of her!" she coughed.

Ahsoka grabbed Luzzina's arm and dragged her out the shuttle. She put Luzzina on a small patch of dying grass away from the shuttle. Luzzina coughed and spluttered, and started breathing again.

"I'm going to get the supplies from the ship, you stay here!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One Hour Earlier

The shuttle crashed into the ground, and Luzzina was thrown forward. She slammed into the pilot's seat. She heard a sickening snap, and a burst of pain in her left wrist. Luzzina groaned in pain. She glanced around the now smoking shuttle. Ahsoka was curled up in the corner unconscious. Luzzina pulled herself up off the floor very carefully.

"Come here child," a voice said.

Luzzina followed the voice, and exited the shuttle. She looed around to only find the landscape dead. The grass, the trees, and all living things were in in a dying state.

"Where are you?" Luzzina called.

"Everywhere," the voice answered.

Luzzina narrowed her eyes.

"This is some sort of trick."

"No," the voice said. "I am the Father. Me and my children used to live here on Mortis, until very recently when we had passed."

Luzzina remembered Ahsoka's warning about Mortis when they were still in the Lahi base. She had said that the Son had tried to kill her. Was he still here too?

"How can you still be here then?" Luzzina questioned. "Ahsoka told me that this place was destroyed, that you all were destroyed!"

"No child, this place was not completely destroyed. We still live through the force. You of all people should know that."

There was a bright light that came from the group of dead trees. Luzzina covered her eyes.

"Open your eyes child."

Luzzina uncovered her eyes and gasped. The ghost figure of an old man stood there. His old wrinkled face was filled with sorrow. He had a stab wound in his stomach, which made Luzzina curious about the way that he died.

"Who am I?" she said flatly.

The Father stepped forward.

"You are a force wielder," he said simply.

Luzzina backed away causiously. "No, that's impossible."

"It is true child. Your powers are strong, and you are very wise for your age," he said slowly. "Am I correct?"

Luzzina took a huge gulp of air. What the Father said made sense, but she didn't want it to be true.

"If what you say is true," she began. "Then what do you want me to do? What is my role in life?"

"You must replace me and my children."

The Father gave her a small smile of encouragement, but Luzzina wasn't done with her questions yet.

"Does this mean I have both light and dark in me?" she demanded.

The Father sighed. "Yes child. You can use the powers of the light and the dark side."

"So I'm dangerous then?"

The Father turned around to face the dying forest.

"Yes child. That is why you must stay here," he said in a serious tone. "You and your powers should be used to balance the force. You are supposed to be contained here like me and my children were."

Luzzina frowned. She didn't exactly like the idea of staying on this strange dying planet.

"What of my friend?" she asked.

"She must leave as soon as she can," the Father answered. "I sense conflict in her. She doesn't have good memories of this place."

Luzzina froze as she sensed something fermiliar. A wild gust of wind appeared and the rest of the dead leaves fell off the trees in a matter of seconds. Dark clouds covered the once blue sky, and the temperature dropped rapidly.

"What's going on?" Luzzina snapped.

The Father looked at the dark clouded sky.

"The weather here has tipped, just as the balance of the force has," he explained. "You probably feel the dark side, don't you? My Son, I suspect."

Luzzina blinked. "He's alive as well?"

"Yes," the Father said. "He will try to tempt you as he did the chosen one."

"When?"

"Anytime now."

Shivers ran down Luzzina's back. She clutched her arms, trying to warm herself. A dark shadow emerged from the forest in the shape of a man. The Father stepped back causiously.

"What do we have here?" the shadow said in an echoey voice.

Luzzina used her right hand to reach for her lightsaber, but she had forgotten that her wrist was broken. Her wrist burst into pain from the sudden movement. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.

The shadowy figure laughed slightly. He walked forward and reached out towards her wrist. Luzzina tried to back away, but something was stopping her. The shadow touched her wrist, and it instantly healed. She jerked her arm back and examined it. Her wrist was fine. She looked up and stared at the shadow.

"What have you brought here now Father?" he asked.

"Do not tempt her my Son," he warned. "She is more powerful than both of us."

The Son stared at Luzzina for a moment.

"She is not alone," he said, pointing at the damaged shuttle. "There is another."

He started to walk toward the shuttle. Luzzina panicked, and used the force and pushed him out of the way. The Son growled.

"Don't go near Ahsoka," Luzzina said darkly.

"Perhaps you should join her!" the Son roared.

He extended his hand, and Luzzina floated upwards. She tried to break free, but it was no use. The Son sent her flying towards the shuttle. She crashed through the glass and landed on the pilot's seat.

Her vision went blurry.

"Ahsoka!" she said weakly.

Luzzina's eyelids felt heavy, and she couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes, and fell into unconsciousness.

Luzzina heard footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw Ahsoka standing there in the back of the shuttle.

"Ah...Ahsoka!" she croaked.

Ahsoka ran over to her and grabbed her.

"I'm going to get you out of her!" Ahsoka coughed.

Ahsoka dragged her out of the shuttle and gently put her down on the grass outside the shuttle. Luzzina looked at the clearing where she had spoken the the Father, but he and the Son were gone.

"I'm going to get the supplies from the ship, you stay here!"

**Please Review! :D**


	4. Power

**A/N: Oh my gosh, it has been more than a month since my last update. Perhaps my new years resolution could be to update more often, because I can't think of anything else.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this very late chapter.**

It seemed like Luzzina was lying in that clearing for ages, but only minutes past. Her mind was clouded with all sorts of emotion. She hated to Father for bringing this fate upon her. She hated the Son for threatening Ahsoka. She hated everyone.

Ahsoka had been unconscious when the Father and Son visited her, which Luzzina was glad about. Luzzina knew that if Ahsoka found out that the Son was alive, the mission could be lost. She had decided to lie about the broken shuttle window and her injuries.

Ahsoka had started to tend to Luzzina's wounds without her knowing. Ahsoka gripped her broken wrist a little to hard, startling Luzzina.  
>"Ouch!" Luzzina yelled.<p>

Ahsoka jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Luzzina. I thought you were unconscious," she admitted.

Luzzina groaned and rolled her head to face Ahsoka. The poor Padawan's face was covered in dirt. Her clothes were filthy, and she had a bruise on her left Montral.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Luzzina whispered. "You okay?"

Ahsoka nodded, her expression calm and steady.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you're not," she said grimly.

Luzzina looked at her wrist and gagged. Her skin was a dark purple. The whole wrist was bent the wrong way, and there was blood all over her hand.

"Oh gods," she whimpered.

Ahsoka cleared her throat. "I can set it," she offered. "But it'll hurt."

Luzzina took a deep breath. "No."

Ahsoka frowned.

"If I don't set it properly, then it'll just get worse. You don't want you wrist starting to heal like that."

Luzzina used her other hand to push herself up into a sitting position. Her head felt much heavier than usual. Her throat was dry, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I can heal it," she said quietly.

Ahsoka raised and eye mark.

"You didn't tell me you were a healer."

Luzzina smiled slightly. "I'm not. I just want to try."

The Father had said that Luzzina was more powerful than him and the Son. Ahsoka had told her that they both were very powerful, and this made Luzzina wonder if she could do anything she wanted with the force.

Luzzina raised her uninjured hand and placed it above her broken wrist. She called for the force and it came to her very quickly. Her hand started to glow a faint white, before it turned at dazzling gold. Her injured hand burned but then heat cooled into a soft relaxing feeling. Her wrist snapped back into place with a sudden crunch. The blood dried and disappeared, and the bruise faded.

Luzzina let go of the force, and her hand turned back to normal. She glanced over at Ahsoka, who was in shock.

"How?" Ahsoka asked, stunned.

Luzzina grinned. "Lucky try, I guess?"

Ahsoka smiled and helped Luzzina to her feet. Luzzina glanced at the shuttle and her mood faded. The shuttle had become a steaming pile of metal.

"I was able to get all of ours supplies off the shuttle before the cargo area burned up," Ahsoka said.

Luzzina nodded. She looked around at the landscape. All she saw was dead grass and wimpy trees. Nothing of the landscape that Ahsoka had described to her. Maybe the Father was right. Maybe she would stay here and heal the planet.

"Um, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka turned her head. "Yeah?"

Luzzina cleared her throat.

"I'm going for a walk, okay?" Luzzina said slowly. "I'll be back before sundown. Find somewhere for us to sleep."

Ahsoka looked slightly confused, but she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, just be back on time."

Luzzina flashed her a quick smile and then she left the area quickly. She hoped that during her walk, she would run into the Father once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"We're here Master, but when did that get here?"

Anakin pointed at the space outside. A white round ball sat there in space. It wasn't there before.

"I don't know Anakin," Obi Wan replied. "But I don't like it."  
>Anakin sat back in his seat.<p>

"Artoo!" he called.

Immediately, the astro droid came speeding towards it. Artoo beeped in acknowledgement.

"Run a scan on the anomaly," he instructed "I want the results as fast as you can give them to me."

Artoo beeped and left to run the scan.

Anakin sighed. "Maybe it's some sort of portal."

Obi Wan frowned. "I could be, but I would like Artoo to finish his scan first."

"There's no time!" Anakin protested. "Ahsoka's in trouble!"

"Anakin, do not let your emotions get ahead of you," Obi Wan said calmly.

Anakin frowned.

"I'm sure that she's fine Anakin," Obi Wan assured him. "You've taught her well. She'll take care of herself."

Anakin turned to face Obi Wan.

"Let's hope you're right"

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but the next one will hopefully be longer. I will try to get Chapter 5 up for later this week. Maybe it will be my new years resolution.**

**Please review. :)**


	5. Reunions

**A/N: So, here's the chapter as I promised. I personally don't think this is my best chapter. **

Luzzina slowly walked through the dead fields. The grass crunched under her boots as she walked. To brighten her mood, Luzzina tried to imagine the dead landscape and something beautiful. She imagined lush green grass, tall brown trees with large red leaves. A sun setting, with birds, lots of birds. Luzzina smiled at the image. It would be her paradise.

"That's how the planet used to look you know."

The image faded, and Luzzina frowned.

"What a way to interrupt!" she snapped.

The Father moved to stand next to her. He looked pleased, but with what?

"I am sorry to interrupt you child," he said. "But I believe you were looking for me?"

Luzzina raised her eyebrows.

"How did you know that?" she demanded. "Can force wielders read other people's thoughts?"

The Father chuckled slightly.  
>"No," he said. "The way I knew is because you are projecting your emotions out carelessly."<p>

Projecting her emotions? Luzzina pondered the statement.

"Projecting my emotions?" she asked curiously.

The Father smiled slightly, though his face was full of sorrow and emotion.

"Come," he instructed. "Let us walk. I will explain everything as much as I can."

The Father started to walk towards a group of dead trees and dry shrubs. She didn't hesitate to follow.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahsoka had found a nice little cave, and had started to set up the supplies. She knew from experience that the planet was deadly at night, and that proper shelter was key.

It had been a while since Luzzina had left. Ahsoka and looked around the area and found no sign of her, so she assumed that Luzzina had gone farther. This bothered Ahsoka a little. She didn't feel that comfortable being alone on Mortis. The planet surly wasn't her favourite.

A cold wind swirled around her. Ahsoka shivered and clutched her arms. Then it came to her. She was away from the exit and away from the wind outside. How was she shivering? From what wind?

Ahsoka whipped around and nearly fell over. The ghosty image of the Daughter stood before her.

"I thought you were dead!" she blurted carelessly.

The Daughter smiled.

"I am one with the force Ahsoka Tano," she said simply.

Ahsoka nodded slowly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I felt a powerful force signature in the area," the Daughter said. "But it is not in this cave."

Ahsoka knew that she was talking about Luzzina, who had a much more powerful force signature than she did.

"Why are you here Ahsoka?" the Daughter questioned her. "I assume you are not here for sightseeing."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. Would it be wise to tell the Daughter about Luzzina?

"Travelling," she quickly lied. The Daughter frowned, obviously noticing the lie.

"Very well," she said stiffly.  
>There was a bright light, and the Daughter disappeared. Ahsoka sighed in relief. She felt awkward talking to the Daughter. It was startling to know that she was still here. She wondered if the Father was still here.<p>

Ahsoka's heart sunk. If the Daughter was here, than the Son was sure to be lurking around.

"Luzzina's going to walk into a trap!" she gasped.

She ran towards the exit of the cave.

"No!"

The sky had turned grey, the moon rising in the distance. Ahsoka didn't have much time. She reached out towards the force and searched for Luzzina's force signature. She had to find her before the Son did.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you can detect my thoughts because I have no self control?"

The Father shook his head.

"No Child. I can detect your thoughts because you are pushing them out of your mind," he explained. "I can detect them as easily as I can see a bright flare in darkness."

Luzzina frowned.

"Can you teach me to control my emotions?" she pleaded.

The Father smiled. "Yes, of course."

The sky above had darkened since they first started their discussion. It was now a deep grey, and no stars were to be seen.

"Does it always get this dark here?" she asked curiously, staring at the sky.

The Father nodded. "Yes Child. It also can go dark when..."

"When I show up."

Luzzina whipped around. The Son stood there with a smirk on his ghostly face. He laughed as the sky turned to a pitch black. Luzzina could only see the glow of the two ghosts, and nothing else.

"What do you want," she said stiffly.

The Son grinned. "I'm sorry about my little overreaction before. Perhaps I could make it up?"

Luzzina laughed uneasily. "No need to. I'm fine."

The Son's grin faded, and his eyes became black, a pure colour of hatred.

"I do not remember my Father inviting someone other than yourself to this discussion."

Luzzina looked puzzily around the Son's shoulder. A dark blob came into view.

"Ahsoka?"

"Luzzina!" Ahsoka called desperately. "Thank goodness I found you!"

Ahsoka came into clear view. She sprinted over the Luzzina and stood right at her side. She glared at the Son.

"You have no business here," she said coldly.

Ahsoka grabbed her shoto from her belt and activated it. She pointed it at the Son, so that the blade was inches from his ghostly face.

Luzzina rested her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka relaxed. Her lightsaber deactivated itself and dropped to the ground.

Luzzina glanced at the Father, who looked impressed.

"Perhaps you should just stand still," she suggested to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded sleepily, and stood beside her in some sort of trance.

"I am impressed young one," the Father commented.

Luzzina raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even know what I just did," she admitted. "I mean, I just wanted to calm her down. And I think I was successful."

"You put her into a force trance," the Son said loudly. "A very complicated task."

The Father shook his head and waved his hand at his Son. The ghost disappeared, only leaving Luzzina, Ahsoka, and the Father in the forest.

The Father turned to Luzzina.

"Go back to where your friend set up camp," he ordered. "Tomorrow, we discover you're destiny."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was taking Artoo quite a long to to finish those scans. Anakin had tuned the communications signal, fixed the engines so that they would warm up faster, upgraded the weapons system, and napped in the time it was taking Artoo to work.

At last, the little droid sped forward to Anakin's seat.

"That took some time Buddy," Anakin commented. "What was the holdup?"

Artoo beeped several times.  
>Anakin nodded. "I don't have time for a speech Artoo. The scan results please?"<p>

Artoo clicked a button, and a bunch of writing appeared on the screen. Anakin read through it quickly and then turned to Obi Wan.

"Well?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well, I was right," Anakin said. "It's a portal."

Obi Wan stroked his beard slowly, pondering the statement.

"Can we go now?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"Alright, but be cautious Anakin, because..."

Anakin sped the ship forward. They flew straight through the bright light. Hopefully, they would get to Ahsoka on time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahsoka woke up with a nasty headache. She opened her eyes and glanced around the dull cave. The fire pit she had made had fresh wood in it, wood that had obviously been burned the night before. But wait. She didn't remember lighting a fire, or going to sleep. In fact, she didn't remember anything within the last 24 hours.

She sat up carefully and searched for Luzzina.

"Luzzina?" she called.

"Yes?"

Luzzina walked over from the other side of the cave. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"What happened?" Ahsoka groaned.

Luzzina crouched down beside Ahsoka.

"You came after me when I went on my walk," Luzzina explained. "You fell and hit your head. You've been out for a while."

Ahsoka nodded, though she heard unsureness in Luzzina's voice. A lie, perhaps.

She stood up and stretched her arms.

"Well, today I think we should..."

Ahsoka's sentence was cut of by a loud thud from outside their cave. She quickly glanced at Luzzina, and they ran towards the entrance to their cave. Ahsoka exited the cave and was welcomed by a mouthful of smoke.

A steaming shuttle sat in front of their cave.

"That's not ours is it?" Luzzina asked slowly.

"No," Ahsoka replied. "We crashed around a kilometre or two away from here."

The hatch on top of the shuttle popped open. To figures emerged from the wreckage.

"Hey Ahsoka!" Anakin called. "Did you miss me?"

Ahsoka heard herself gasp.

"Master?"

**A/N: Okay, so here's the story. I have some nasty exams coming up. I cannot promise that anything will be posted in the next to weeks due to that. Sorry for the inconvenience, but school comes first sadly. :(**

**Oh well. Please review?**

**-Yksin**


	6. Turning

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! It's been ages, and I do apologize for that. Summer vacation equals more writing!**

"Master, what are you doing here?" Ahsoka demanded.

Luzzina chuckled.

"Think about it Snips," Anakin grinned. "Why do you think I came here?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned to face Obi Wan, who had just climbed out of the hatch.

"Master, is your shuttle flyable?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Your master needs to work on his landings."

The two Jedi jumped off the steaming shuttle and approached Ahsoka and Luzzina. Anakin's glance turned only for a second to Luzzina, who was standing right next to Ahsoka. Luzzina saw the anger in his bright blue eyes, and cautiously took a step back.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to go back to the cave," she said calmly, not daring to look at Anakin.

She turned around and sprinted towards the cave as fast as she could, holding back her tears. Ahsoka watched as she soon disappeared out of sight. She turned to glare at her master.

"What?" Anakin snapped.

Ahsoka blinked in surprise.

"Master, you didn't need to do that," she said, her voice strained.

"What did I even do?" he demanded.

Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"That look you gave her master," she said simply. "She's ashamed of herself and of her powers. And you know what? You just made it worse."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Luzzina sat curled up in a ball. She rocked herself back and forth, hot tears falling down her cheeks. Everything that she was ashamed of came and hit her at once. She had lied to Ahsoka about the force trance. She had lied about so many things because she was scared. Luzzina scolded herself for being so afraid, but that did nothing.

She felt the anger boil through her veins, begging to be released. Luzzina held it back with difficulty. She knew the consequences that would follow if she let it escape.

"Be strong Luzzina," she sobbed. "Hold it back."

"Why hold it back?"  
>Luzzina jumped up out of surprise, her activated lightsabers in her hands. The Son stood across the cave, a look of innocence on his face.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Luzzina demanded, her voice cracking.

The Son laughed quietly and took a small step forward.

"I'm here to help you," he said in a soft tone of voice.

Luzzina shook her head as she stepped forwards, her lightsabers raised in an attack position.

"No you're not," she spat. "I know why you're here."

The Son laughed as he took yet another step forward. He raised his hand, and Luzzina's lightsabers deactivated.

"Oh do you now?"

Luzzina threw her lightsabers at the ground. The sound of the metal hitting the rocky ground echoed through the cave. She looked right into the Son's eyes. He yelled out and fell to his knees.

"What are you doing?" he thundered.

Luzzina broke her concentration and the Son sighed in relief.

"I was examining your mind," she said simply.

She sat down beside him and crossed her legs.  
>"You are here to turn me to the dark side," Luzzina said coldly. "And you will not succeed, I will tell you that."<p>

The Son stared at her for a moment, and slowly moved himself into a sitting position next to her. Luzzina looked at the ground, her black hair draped around her pale face.

"I just want this to stop," she whispered.

"I know you do," the Son said sorrily. "I know that you are ashamed, and I know that you want your powers to disappear. I know everything."

Luzzina lifted her head and turned to face him. The Son had no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"You know nothing about me," she said plainly.

The Son shook his head and gave Luzzina a small smile.

"Yes I do child, and I know how I can help you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're right Ahsoka," Anakin admitted at last. "We should go and find her."  
>Obi Wan placed his hand on Anakin's large shoulder.<p>

"I agree," he said, looking at Ahsoka. "You and Luzzina have much to tell us."  
>Ahsoka nodded slightly, releaved that she had won the argument. She turned and started to walk towards the cave with Anakin and Obi Wan following her. They reached the mouth of the cave and Ahsoka stopped.<p>

"Master," she said, her voice low.

Anakin was by her side in a flash.

"Yes Snips," he said. "I sense it to. We must be careful."

They slowly advanced into the cave, Obi Wan at the rear. The inside of the cave became visible. There Luzzina was, sitting cross legged in the centre of the cave. Her palms were pointed towards the ceiling, both hands glowing a bright red. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid, and her skin was paler than before.

"Luzzina?" Ahsoka called.

Luzzina's eyes snapped open. Her violet eyes drifted towards Anakin.

"Nice of you to join me Master jedi," she said, her voice a lot shriller than usual.

Anakin's lightsaber was activated before Ahsoka could even blink.

"What has the Son done to you?" he demanded, raising his lightsaber.

Luzzina laughed. She stood up, her palms still glowing.

"The Son? He has done nothing to me," she said.

"Lies," Anakin hissed.

Ahsoka stepped forward to Anakin's disbelief. She walked forward a couple of steps.

"Luzzina," she said calmly. "Let go of that energy. Relax."

Luzzina's eyes stared into Ahsoka. Ahsoka gasped, and clutched her stomach. Anakin darted towards her, but Luzzina flicked her wrist, sending him backwards, into a wall.

"Don't go near her!" she thundered, her eyes still fixed on Ahsoka.

"Luzzina stop!" Obi Wan yelled. "You're hurting her!"

Luzzina chuckled.  
>"That's the whole point," she said.<p>

Ahsoka cried out. Her whole head felt like it was going to explode.

"What are you doing to me?" she said weakly, her voice trembling.

"Your memories Ahsoka," Luzzina replied nastily.

Ahsoka realized what she was doing. She had shown Luzzina her memories of Mortis. Luzzina had seen what the Son had done to her, and how it had affected her. She was using this against her. But how?  
>Dark veins popped out of skin. Ahsoka cried out in surprise. She heard Obi Wan activate his lightsaber.<p>

"You're turning her into your own personal slave!" he yelled. "You're using her memory of what the Son did to her."

Luzzina laughed. "About time you figured it out jedi."

Ahsoka screamed as she collapsed onto the ground. Luzzina relaxed and her gaze dropped. Obi Wan ran towards Ahsoka and knelt beside her.

"Ahsoka," he said, shaking her shoulder. "Ahsoka, can you hear me."  
>Silence followed his statement. Anakin lay unconscious and Luzzina stood there, watching Obi Wan try to wake Ahsoka.<br>"Ahsoka!" she called out. "Wake up."

Ahsoka stirred, surprising Obi Wan. She sat up so suddenly, that Obi Wan jumped back.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing the familiar bright yellow.

"You see Obi Wan," Luzzina chuckled.

Obi Wan stood there, not saying a single word. Luzzina walked forward and stood next to Ahsoka.

"She's mine."

**A/N: Well, there you go. Not the best chapter in the universe, but that was something. I'll try and get the next chapter up in a couple of days.**

**Please review!**


End file.
